


【all坤】象牙塔   03

by Bladends



Category: all坤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladends/pseuds/Bladends





	【all坤】象牙塔   03

最终的清理工作是范丞丞完成的。来自中央的紧急传送令让黄明昊不得不抛下到嘴的美味，堪堪整理一番仪表后大步离开。

 

蔡徐坤被凶猛的发情期冲昏头脑，失去黄明昊的填充与抚慰后兀自玩了起来，纤长的手指在湿热软和的穴嘴里来回抽插。范丞丞就这么看着，待omega终于摸上他尺寸傲人的硬挺后才进入蔡徐坤的身体，九浅一深地撞击，破开了对方的生殖腔。

 

直至omega体力耗尽，年轻的alpha军官才开始第四次内射。精液灌满了蔡徐坤的生殖腔，范丞丞轻轻按压其腹部，液体在对方的痛苦呻吟中被悉数排出。

 

收拾妥当后，盈盈木香包裹住被噩梦惊扰的蔡徐坤，范丞丞将omega的镣铐重新扣好，在人的额前落下一吻。

 

他从小便憧憬向往的哥哥，被誉为帝国的战神，是拥有千军万马的年轻将领。

 

可他也是帝国的罪人 ——隐瞒真实性别，冒充alpha参军，虽战无不胜，却在两年前的边境战役中突然发情，浓烈的omega信息素扰乱帝国大军，致使数十名alpha精锐伤亡。 

 

边境失守，士兵折损，蔡徐坤被敌方俘虏。援军将其救出后，他早已因注射的药物成了无法被标记的omega。

 

中央元老震怒，原本蔡徐坤应被处以极刑，可范氏因独子的一意孤行插足其中，后又有黄氏求情劝说，omega保护协会联合民众抗议，蔡徐坤才得以安然无恙，仅被囚于中央塔，由范氏与黄氏看守监督。

 

蔡徐坤进了保护伞，相当于无罪赦免。元老院心知肚明，却奈何不了民意与几大家族的施压，又念蔡徐坤曾为帝国出生入死，立了不少战功，对此事也就打个马虎眼，不再深究。

 

从此，这敞亮美丽的玻璃花房成了蔡徐坤的华丽囚笼，也成了两名alpha军官放纵情欲的性爱乐园。

 

曾经高傲的帝国将军，如今被银链锁住四肢，沦为世家子弟的禁脔，饱受紊乱发情期的折磨与煎熬。

 

“……北境的战事如何了？”

 

范丞丞不知蔡徐坤是何时醒来的。他的哥哥自从被软禁后，夜夜因梦魇惊醒无眠。通常范丞丞都会低声哄着劝着，温暖结实的拥抱与甜腻缠绵的亲吻永远都不会少。

 

可他最讨厌从哥哥嘴中听到那个男人的事情，即使是最普通的一句问候关怀，他都不允许。

 

“哥哥还是忘不掉他。”

 

蔡徐坤微微颤抖，不受控制地蜷起身子，明显是在惧怕喜怒无常的alpha军官。

 

“丞丞……”

 

“放心吧，他死不了。”

 

TBC


End file.
